


Nozomi Power Kusuguru!

by lildevilnico



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Tickling, Watersports, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildevilnico/pseuds/lildevilnico
Summary: Nico's lazing around, being mopey as usual. Nozomi decides to cheer her up with some old-fashioned Nozomi Power, tickle torture style. Things end up a little heavier (and kinkier) than expected, though...! WLW fic with pee and tickle fetishes, and some fluff too.





	Nozomi Power Kusuguru!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. It's been a while since I last posted a fic. Here's a small commissioned piece with some kinky shit going on. But I just couldn't bring myself not to make it a bit fluffy, too. It's what I do. I just want girls to love girls, you know? In addition to banging. Anyway, I had fun with this. NozoNico is a great ship, one that I fully intend to write more of in the future!

It was August, the peak of summer, and the sun beat relentlessly upon the whole of Setagaya-ku. The air was stale – thick with humidity, but ostensibly breathable. Being outside meant an inevitable battle with these elements. As such, the whole ward was rather quiet for a summer afternoon. As quiet as a busy ward so close to the heart of Tokyo can be, of course.  
  
This was especially noticeable in the more suburban, residential areas. Scant were the groups of children that raced about. Motorists were few, cyclists even fewer. Porches and balconies remained unoccupied. Everyone who wasn't in school or at work had holed themselves inside to roost near electric fans and a/c units.  
  
Nico Yazawa was no different. She was lying on the tatami, stomach down, reading the idol magazine that lay before her. _New idol duo: Parfait! An unlikely collaboration between Honoka Kousaka and Chika Takami!  
_  
“Seems that Honoka is doing well for herself,” Nico said to nobody in particular, her words swallowed by the empty silence of her small apartment.  
  
The page threatened to turn, ruffled by the the small electric fan at her side as it oscillated past her. Nico paid it no mind, and let the pages flip as she looked away, her chin perched on her right palm in a display of boredom. She sighed loudly between upturned lips, momentarily blowing her bangs away from her forehead.  
  
“What am I even doing...?” she muttered. The empty room offered no advice, no consolation.  
  
It wasn't as if she was particularly unhappy with her current insurance job. But seeing Honoka's name in print, seeing her succeed where Nico had simply given up...it caused old feelings to bubble to the surface. Why did she simply become a career woman instead of living out her dream of being a full-time idol? Why didn't she even try? What had stopped her? And what did Honoka have that she didn't? Questions that didn't have answers. Or more likely, questions that Nico knew exactly how to answer - but she couldn't bring herself to do so.  
  
Nico sighed again, and turned over on her back, limbs splayed. She stared at the ceiling, eyes scanning the details of the orange peel finish, looking for nothing in particular. When this grew to be too dull, she closed her eyes instead, and listened. Listened to the hum of the fan as it turned from side to side, to the fluttering of the magazine's pages, to the barely-audible bass thumping in the unit below hers.  
  
As she lay there, struggling to find anything to focus on, she became distinctly aware of the air from the fan as it blew through her hair, which was these days cut short into a layered bob. As the fan began to oscillate, the cool air moved down the side of her neck, across her collar, and down the front of her kiddish, loose-fitting tank top. It slightly tousled the fabric, and Nico felt the air tease across her small, bra-less breasts.  
  
She sighed yet again, her mind now drifting where it tended to go when it had nowhere better to be.  
  
“Fuck,” she said aloud. “I should just masturbate.”  
  
But she didn't, as even that seemed like too much effort. So she lay there, stewing in her various frustrations, none of which seemed particularly worth attending to. Nico's focus clouded over, and before long, she simply drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *  
  


“...cocchi...” said a voice, or something like a voice.  
  
“Huh? Nn...go away...five more minutes...”  
  
“Nicocchi,” the voice said, more clearly this time. Definitely a voice, and probably not a dream. Maybe.  
  
“Ugh...”  
  
“Nicocchi, wake up. How long are you going to sleep there on the floor?”  
  
“As long as I want.”  
  
Nico opened an eye, looking up at the figure standing over her. Nozomi. Her girlfriend of two years. She was dressed in a pink, long-sleeved blouse, a black, high-waisted circle skirt, and simple pantyhose. With a beret to top it all off. Stylish as ever. Nico became acutely aware of her own attire – nothing but an old Aqours tank top and running shorts. Not particularly trend-setting.  
  
“That's no good, Nicocchi,” said Nozomi, her hands on her hips. “Falling asleep in the middle of the day...are you an old man? And you'll catch cold sleeping next to the fan like that.”  
  
“Ugh...yes _mother_.”  
  
Nico turned over, laying on her belly and trying to avoid Nozomi's gaze. Hearing Nozomi sigh, she turned her attention to the magazine again, which still lay on the floor next to her, its pages turned considerably far from the article she was initially reading.  
“The new _Idol Tomodachi_? Did you see the article about Honoka's new duo with the Takami girl from Aqours?”  
  
“Yes...” said Nico in a somewhat grouchy voice.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And what?”  
  
“Nico. Honoka's a friend. Aren't you the _least_ bit happy for her?” asked an exasperated Nozomi.  
  
“Ugh.”  
  
“Nicocchi!”  
  
“Yes yes, fine,” huffed Nico. “She's doing great, while I'm doing nothing. Is that what you wanted to hear?”  
  
“No, I didn't want to hear that second part at all.”  
  
“Well, it's true.”  
  
Nozomi sighed. “That's your own fault. You turned down the offer from that idol group. What were they called?”  
  
“ _Kanbina._ And I turned them down because there's no point in me being in an idol group without my friends.”  
  
“So you're going to keep working insurance?”  
  
“It pays the bills.”  
  
“Yes, and very well. But so would being an idol again. Or you could even work in the industry without being an idol, you know. Try managing or-”  
  
“Nozomi!” Nico interrupted, yelling with a noticeable choke in her throat. Nozomi fell silent, taken aback.  
  
The quiet in the room was as sudden as it was deafening – the whirring of the fan, the ticking of the quartz clock on the kitchen wall...all seemingly louder than either of the two girls' voices were just moments ago. There was a tension in the air - a thick, knotted thing distinctly uncomfortable – but it thankfully did not last long. Any confrontation between the two dissipated quickly.  
  
“Look, I'll...figure it out on my own. All right?” said Nico quietly.  
  
“Nicocchi...”  
  
Nico tried to return to reading, her chin resting in one hand. She flipped back to the article on Parfait and read silently.  
  
_Years after the breakup of school idol group µ's, former member Honoka Kousaka is back in top form along with ex-Aqours member Chika Takami in a new duo, Parfait. Their first single, “Be Mine,” topped charts within days of its release, and anticipation is hot for a cut record and accompanying tour. We sat down with Kousaka-san for a quick interview, and-  
_  
“Eeep!” Nico squeaked suddenly, surprising even herself, as she felt a great weight fall upon her rear all at once. She looked back with furrowed brows at the smiling figure of Nozomi, who sat upon Nico with a look of mischief.  
  
“Hey...” Nico said, almost warningly.  
  
“Hm?” Nozomi replied, and raised her hands, making grabby-hand motions at Nico.  
  
“Don't.”  
  
“Don't what?”  
  
“You know what.”  
  
“Hmm...you meeean this?” said Nozomi teasingly as she brought her hands down to Nico's sides, lightly digging her fingers in.  
  
“Yes, that! Do not. I swear to fucking God.”  
  
Nozomi seemed to stop and ponder for a moment. But she clearly had no intention of listening to her grump of a girlfriend, and proceeded to dig her fingers into Nico's sides roughly, tickling her with little sense of mercy.  
  
The result was instantaneous – Nico burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and immediately started thrashing, twisting her arms and legs about with no real hope of escaping. “Nozo-ahahaha! Nozomi! Fucking...nnghh! Hahahaha! Get off! Hahahahaha!”  
  
“Nope. Not until you surrender.”  
  
“Surrender-ahahaha! Surrender to what? Nozomi! Ahahaha stop!”  
  
“To Nozomi's super mood altering powers! Time to be cheerful!”  
  
“Stop! Stop! Okay! Ahahaha! Stop!”  
  
After a moment of more torture, Nozomi retracted her hands, and slid off of Nico. Nico promptly turned over, laying on her back and panting, trying to recuperate.  
  
“Nozomi, you're mean...” whined Nico between exasperated breaths.  
  
“Fufu...you look pretty defenseless right now, you know,” returned Nozomi.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
And without further warning, Nozomi plopped herself down on the small girl again, this time sitting on her upper legs, pinning her lower body to the floor. Before Nico could retaliate, Nozomi leaned forward, using one hand to grasp Nico's tiny wrists together and push them to the floor above Nico's head, effectively handcuffing her.  
  
“One hand should be enough, right?” teased Nozomi quietly.  
  
“Nozomi, please...”  
  
“Nuh-uh. You're being a grumpy girl.”  
  
With this, Nozomi pushed the hem of Nico's tank top upward, exposing her tummy. She then spider-walked her fingertips faintly along the girl's skin, giggling softly to herself at Nico's immediate reaction – her entire body stiffening, and her wrists already trying to twist away from Nozomi's grasp.  
  
“Nozomiii...”  
  
Nozomi paid Nico no mind, and tickled Nico lightly around her navel with her hand in a sort of claw shape, slightly increasing the intensity the more Nico seemed to thrash around.  
  
“Please, Nozo...ahhhahaha...you can't...”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I...I gotta...”  
  
“Hmm?” Nozomi questioned, now tracing her index finger's tip in a circle around Nico's navel.  
  
“I don't wanna say...”  
  
“Then it's no mercy, right?”  
  
And Nozomi immediately prodded Nico's sensitive navel with the tip of her finger, wiggling it in a circular motion to tease the edges and again eliciting a round of rapturous laughter and much twisting and thrashing.  
  
“No-ahahaha! Nozomi, please!”  
  
“Can't hear you, Nicocchi!”  
  
“Nozomiiii...you're gonna-ahaha, you're gonna make me...”  
  
“Going to make you what, Nicocchi?” questioned Nozomi gleefully, no doubt knowing exactly what Nico was trying to say.  
  
“Do it, then! Come on, Nicocchi!” shouted Nozomi as she doubled down on her tickling, using her other hand to dig into Nico's side again, attacking her from two separate angles. She was quite sure, after all, that Nico was, at this point, pretty powerless to stop the assault – Nozomi needn't restrain her wrists any longer.  
  
“Noo...uuugh...”  
  
And Nozomi felt rather quickly what Nico was groaning about, what she'd been protesting about for quite some time. A warm, wet spot began to spread on the front of Nico's shorts – consequently, Nozomi felt it against her thighs.  
  
“Hmm? What's this, Nicocchi?” teased Nozomi, staring down at her girlfriend's intensely red face while she was able to, as it was quickly hidden behind her hands in shame.  
  
“You made me...” protested Nico.  
  
“I made you pee yourself?”  
  
Nico didn't respond, simply sniffling behind her hands.  
  
Nozomi leaned down, bringing her lips to Nico's ear. She whispered, “You stopped once I stopped tickling you though, didn't you? You're holding the rest in, aren't you?”  
  
Again, no response, though there was a noticeable shudder in Nico's shoulders.  
  
“Let it out.”  
  
Nico let out a choked response. “Nozomi, I...” She trailed off as her body relaxed.  
  
And then it came. All of it, slowly. Nozomi felt again the warmth and the wetness spreading under her, soaking into her pantyhose as urine seeped through the fabric of Nico's shorts. Nico's lower body shuddered, her hips rose slightly, and it was done. She relaxed, panting quietly, having emptied her bladder as well as being exhausted from Nozomi's merciless tickling.  
  
“You're so fucking dirty, Nicocchi,” whispered Nozomi into her whimpering girlfriend's ear.  
  
“No...you made me...”  
  
“You're so cute and pathetic right now...you try to play innocent, but you're really into this kinky stuff, aren't you Nico?” And saying this, Nozomi gently bit on Nico's earlobe, then sucked on it, gauging Nico's response.  
  
“A-ahh...Nozomi...”  
  
“Fufu...it really turns me on, you know?”  
  
Nozomi brought her hand down from Nico's tummy and pushed it under Nico's soaked shorts, as well as her equally soaked panties, bringing it to rest upon her mound which radiated heat.  
  
“Nozomi!”  
  
“Sshh...quiet, my little idol.”  
  
Nozomi felt over Nico's pee-soaked vulva, rubbing two fingers up and down its length. Nico shuddered again, and let out a low, quiet groan which seemed to bubble in the back of her throat.  
  
“Ohh...that was a good response. You're really into this, aren't you baby? So cute, you're so cute...” Nozomi cooed.  
  
The appraisal only seemed to heighten Nico's obvious lust, her body being entirely obedient with her thighs squeezing around Nozomi's hand and her chest heaving with labored breaths. Loud exhalations melted into soft groans of anticipation. All this before Nozomi had even begun to focus on more sensitive spots...and by the time her fingers finally teased their way to Nico's clit, the small girl had already entirely melted under Nozomi's touch.  
  
“Good girl...open your mouth wide, Nico.” said Nozomi softly, and Nico did. Nozomi pursed her lips and drooled a long, slow string of spit onto Nico's waiting tongue. Nico graciously accepted this gift, and immediately closed her mouth and swallowed.  
  
“You're pathetic, Nicocchi.”  
  
“I know...aahh!” Nico yelped as Nozomi's fingers pressed firmly against Nico's aching clit, starting to move in a slow, determined circle.  
  
“You really love this, don't you?”  
  
“Yes...”  
  
“Being called names...drinking my spit...”  
  
“Ahh...”  
  
“...Pissing yourself in front of me, making a dirty mess of yourself for me...”  
  
“Yes...yes Nozomi yes...”  
  
“It's so fucking hot, Nicocchi. I really love you.”  
  
Saying this, Nozomi brought her mouth down to Nico's collar, biting firmly and taking in the pained yelp that came from Nico. Nozomi focused her movements below, pressing a bit harder and moving just that much faster, fiercely intent on making her girlfriend cum under her ministrations.  
  
“I love you...Nozomi...” Nico managed to utter between the moans that poured from her lips, small, saccharine things that tickled Nozomi's ears in a way she'd never been able to describe – never since the first time she touched this girl and heard those sweet, wet groans and locked them away for her and her only.  
  
Nozomi, somewhat lost in her memories, was snapped back to the here and now as she felt Nico's body tense under her, felt the girl's back start to arch and heard a sudden rapidity to the already stressed breathing in her little chest.  
  
“Nozomiiii, I'm g-gonna...” Nico stuttered, punctuated by a steady stream of of groans.  
  
“Do it, baby. Cum for me, Nicocchi,” whispered Nozomi in return.  
  
And she did. Nico's upper body heaved upward all at once, back arched violently and her mouth hanging open in an unusually loud groan as the crest of an orgasmic wave tore through her. Her legs seemed unable to make up their minds, squeezing tightly around Nozomi's hand at one instance yet immediately spreading wide the next. They twitched at regular intervals as the crest gave way to to something smaller, and this to something smaller still – a tide which ebbed ever slower as Nico's body calmed down post-orgasm. Eventually, the waters were still, and Nico lay there, panting softly, staring up at the girl who made her cum – who somehow always managed to make her cum in the most disgusting, yet amazing, ways.  
  
She smiled. And Nozomi smiled back.  
  
Nozomi leaned down and kissed Nico's forehead. “Feeling better now, baby?” she said.  
  
“Yeah...I guess,” returned Nico. “Why'd you have to go and make me do that, though?”  
  
“Hmm...” Nozomi started, climbing off of Nico and sitting beside her, reaching down and starting to take off her soaked pantyhose. “At first I was just tickling you to make you laugh and cheer you up...but something about how pathetic you looked flipped my switch. And that goes double for when you, well, did _that_.”  
  
“Hmph,” Nico said, making a pouty face. “I guess I don't mind.”  
  
“Good, cause we have a long night ahead of us,” Nozomi teased, winking suggestively.  
  
“Wha-?”  
  
“Only kidding, Nicocchi.” Nozomi said, and reached a hand out to tousle the top of Nico's black hair. “Now how about we get you cleaned up?”

 

* * *

 

“Ahh...nothing beats a hot bath after a hard day at work.” said Nozomi, leaning back in the tub next to her girlfriend.  
  
“That is such an old geezer thing to say,” retorted Nico, before adding, “How'd it go today, anyway?”  
  
“As it turns out, modeling work in the blistering heat isn't fun for anyone involved.”  
  
“Hmm...” Nico noised, absentmindedly. She was staring off into space, eyes fixated on nothing in particular somewhere across the bathroom. Her thoughts always seemed to be lost somewhere, unclear and rising out of reach like the steam around them. But she thought that maybe now, more than any time in the past year, she could grasp them, form them into something more concrete – fumble as she may.  
  
“Nico? What's up?” Nozomi asked.  
  
“Nothing...just...I think maybe I'll get in touch with _Kanbina_. See if they still want to collaborate.”  
  
“Oh? And what about today made you change your mind?”  
  
“It was already changed. Just needed a push.”  
  
“I've _been_ pushing you for ages.”  
  
“Yeah well...” Nico started, putting her hands behind her head and leaning against the wall. “I don't know, I guess the article plus you trying to cheer me up and all...”  
  
Nico trailed off, staring off into space again. Her lips curled at one corner in a faint smile.  
  
“Well, regardless...I'm glad.” said Nozomi, and she leaned in and gave Nico a quick kiss on the cheek. “Show everyone that you're still the number one idol. And I'll be your number one fan.”  
  
“Obviously,” said Nico, with a confident grin.


End file.
